A Tale of Two Sons
by Kelaiah
Summary: A Tale of Badger Lord Tairan Windblade, who adopted two sons: a hare whose parents were murdered by ferrets, and a ferret that was found on a corsair ship.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mossflower World. I don't own Redwall, Salamandstron, or any of the talking animals and their customs and habits.

Brian Jacques does. Not me.

**Chapter One**

Salamandastron was under attack.

One of the Runners had come back from his patrol to report that a whole fleet of pirate ships was sailing down the shoreline toward the mountain. They would reach Salamandastron in at least three days.

Tairin Windblade the Badger Lord had his entire Fighting Hares ready themselves for battle, knowing that they must be ready.

"Though I hope that those pirates will pass us; that they don't think there's any Badger Treasure in here," he said to Clary, one of his Colonels. "It would save a lot of bloodshed."

Clary smiled. This new Badger Lord wasn't like most badgers. He wasn't possessed by the Bloodwraith. Nor did he enjoy going into battles. Not since his first battle did he enjoy them. What he really wanted was just peace in his lands.

But even though he did not like battles, he was still a great warrior. He knew very well that if he did not fight then all the land would be taken over by evil creatures. He knew it was up to him to protect all those beyond his mountain; all those who were weaker than he was.

"I know, that would be nice," said the Colonel. "But many of the young hares, I think they would only differ with you on this. They're all going about, shouting about how many vermin they're going to slay and whatnot. All except young Horty, that is."

The Badger Lord sighed. "I did not sign him up for this battle."

"I should think not, my lord!" cried the Colonel. "Horty's far too young for that sort of thing. He's lived too short to be hacked up by searats and pirate-scum."

Windblade frowned thoughtfully. "Young or not, he's an excellent fighter. He's even better than a lot of the ones I've signed up. And he's got a fair amount more of intelligence than most around here."

"Ah yes, he's a stern-faced young rip. Just like his father."

Windblade nodded slowly. "Horty and his father were very close," he said quietly. "His father was the one who taught him how to fight. So did his mother. Both of his parents were both the best fighters at Salamandastron."

Clary sighed. "Yes. It was a sad day when they left the mountain to go and live in Mossflower . . . and it was an even sadder day when they were slain by those ferrets."

"Yes, and that caused Horty grew up with a special grudge against ferrets, which worries me," Windblade murmured to himself.

"I wonder if you're doin' the right thing?"

The Badger Lord looked at Clary sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean makin' Horty stay inside the mountain with the young and old. Don't you think that'll drive a wedge between the two of you? I mean, you took him in since his parents died and all; you're like a father to him."

The Badger Lord turned away and looked out the window. "Yes, I think I can deal with Horty's resentment after this battle is over. In the meanwhile, would you make certain that if the Runner comes back, he'll come straight to me?"

The Colonel saluted. "Yes, sah!"

And with that, he turned on his heel and headed out. When he left, Windblade watched an eagle as it flew away from the mountain, off to the south.

It was the very eagle that had given Windblade certain news that both a joy and a sorrow to him. He thought about the plan that he was going to do; the plan that he had not spoken to anyone about; and if he was doing the right thing; and if Horty would be able to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Horty was tall for his age, rather sinewy too. Unlike all the other young hares around him, Horty was rarely seen to smile. A very stern expression was the only thing that ever appeared across his features. An air of cold bitterness floated about him. It was because of this that the young hare had no close friends, save for the Badger Lord, whom he loved as a father. The only other thing Horty kept close to him was his sword, which was his father's; he always carried at his side, and constantly pawed at it.

When he had heard about the seavermin sailing down towards the mountain, the young hare began pawing at his sword in anticipation, imagining how many vermin he could slay; how many ferrets he could slay. Yes, he'd make the ferrets scream with fright and pain, just as they made him and his parents scream.

But when the young hare realized that his name was not on the list to go out and fight the vermin, Horty felt as though something died within him. All the other hares noticed that he was a lot more grim than usual, and they all knew the reason why.

"His name wasn't on the list."

"Well of course not! The lad's far too bloomin' young."

"Aye, true, but he's a better fighter than any three of us combined."

"If it's Lord Windblade's orders, then it's Lord Windblade's orders, doncha know!"

"I wonder why he's not letting Horty fight, though."

"Do you suppose he's afraid that Horty might get killed?"

"Of course, that's it! Lord Windblade loves Horty like a son. I'm quite certain he'd do anything to keep Horty's life bally well out of danger."

Horty heard them whispering and gossiping among themselves. Their words burned themselves into his mind like a branding iron. Was it true, that the Badger Lord just didn't want Horty to get hurt? But he knew that Horty was one of the best warriors at Salamandastron! Was it because he was too young? The Badger Lord always said that age wasn't really a thing that should count!

Horty wanted to find out. Marching boldly up the forge room, he knocked solidly on the door.

Lord Windblade's deep voice answered, "Come in."

Horty marched in, his back straight, his shoulders back, his head high, his eyes cold and hard.

"Why are you leaving me inside while you go out and fight?" the young hare demanded, not beating around the bush.

Tairan Windblade stared at the young hare for long moment. Horty could see a trace of hesitance in the badger's dark eyes.

"You are too young, Horty," Windblade finally sighed, turning away to look out his chamber window.

"Too young?" cried the young hare. "I'm a better fighter than most hares around here! With the danger at hand here, you need all the help you can get!"

The Badger Lord turned from the window and took the hare's face gently in his massive paws. His voice was soft and gentle. "I cannot risk somebeast with your talent to die on your first battle. You're like a son to me. I wouldn't want to go on living if you died. I am trying to keep as many lives going as possible. Now go, Horty. Protect all those weaker than you should the vermin break in."

Horty stood stiff and irresolute, then bowed his head and left, knowing that he would get no more out of the Badger Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES! VICTORY! VICTORYYY!!!"

Horty opened the main gates and a few hares came bounding in, whooping and cartwheeling. The young and old hares gathered around anxiously, asking them what had happened outside. The fighting hares were babbling joyfully like idiots, and with everybeast talking at the same time, it was impossible to tell what was going on.

Horty, too impatient to try to get anything out of those foolish hares, raced out of the gates to find out what happened.

And there he was met by the most unexpected sight!

Not only were there Salamandastron hares cheering loudly, but also a whole army of woodlanders!

The young hare felt his eyes grow round as he surveyed the scene. There were mice, squirrels, otters, shrews and hedgehogs all around, mingling with the hares, all of them bearing weapons, chanting, _"Victory! Victory!" _

Where did they all come from?

Horty made his way down the stairs to the crowd of cheering woodlanders.

He saw some of the young hares waved over at him, shouting, "Horty! Horty! We won! The vermin are beat! We won!"

Horty walked over to them so that he could hear them better. _"What happened?"_ he shouted over the cheering. _"Where did all these woodlanders come from?"_

"You won't believe this Horty," shouted one of the hares over the din, "but just as the vermin got off their ships and started charging at us, right behind them from the hills sprang all these woodlanders! Almost as if they popped out of the jolly blinkin' sand! So the vermin were bein' attacked from the front and back, y'see. The vermin were so surprised by this that they didn't have time to fight back! None from our side died!"

Horty was, to say the least, surprised, but greatly pleased, but then his face crumbled. "It seems as though my staying inside the mountain was a waste of time, then. I could have been out here fighting alongside you all."

The other hares exchanged glances; rather nervous glances. "Um, well, yes, well, I suppose. . . ."

"Say you know something strange?" blurted one of the hares. "We were all surprised by the woodlander's arrival but Lord Windblade looked as though he had been expecting them. Strange, wot?"

Horty fixed the hare with his piercing stare. "He was expecting them?"

The hare looked as though he wished he hadn't spoken. "Well, er. . . ."

Horty looked sharply at the other hares, who shuffled their feet and avoided his gaze. "Where's Windblade? I want to speak with him."

"Uh, he's over there with the woodlander's leader . . . Wait!"

Horty had headed over to where the Badger Lord was. The other hares followed him closely. "Horty, wait! We've got something to tell you!"

But the young hare was not listening.

He was watching Windblade shaking paws with the leader of the woodlanders. Horty could only see the leader from the back; and judging by the big, hefty, brown-furred tail, it was an otter.

The Bagder Lord looked up to see the young hare.

His eyes widened momentarily.

The woodlander leader turned to look at Horty.

Horty's eyes widened.

It wasn't an otter.

It wasn't any kind of woodlander.

It was a vermin.

It was a ferret.

Horty turned on his heel and headed back into the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Lord Tairan Windblade had been young, and only just recently taken up the rulership of the fire mountain, a fleet of corsair ships had arrived upon the shores. A great battle had ensued. Many lives were lost; much blood had been spilt. Yet the numbers of the dead Salamandastron hares were nothing compared to the pirate vermins'. Not one of them had survived.

After all of the other bodies had been buried, Windblade sent some of the hares onto the pirate ships to search for captives or slaves.

That had been the first real battle that Windblade had ever been in. He had always wondered before what they would be like, but now that he had been in one. . . .

The young badger lord's musings were interrupted by one of the hares he had sent out to the ship.

"Sah, we found no slaves or prisoners, but. . . ." at first, the hare couldn't finish. He could see that the badger was troubled, and that his information would only upset him further.

"Speak on," Windblade told the hare, his voice firm and steady.

"Well, you see, sah," continued the hare. "We found a body . . . it . . . well, it was a mother."

* * *

The dead ferretmaid was laid before Windblade's feet. She wasn't like the other sea-vermin that they had only just minutes ago fought. She was a lot cleaner than they were; with no tattoos, no piercing, and no trace of ugliness.

Even in death the ferretmaid was extremely pretty. Her fur was a soft, creamy gold, with a mask black as charcoal. Her eyes were still open; they were as blue as the sea, and shining brightly for tears had been fighting their way out before she died.

The babe that she had once held in her arms was undeniably her son. He possessed his mother's eyes: sea blue, only his eyes sparkled because he was alive.

Nobeast knew what the story was with the ferretmaid and her baby, though they were quite sure that she was the mate to the ships' captain, who had also been a ferret. The maid had been found in one of the cabins, laid out on one of the cots, already dead. The babe had been lying in some old basket in a dark corner, wrapped in old rags, crying for his mother's milk.

Windblade held the tiny ferretbabe in his paws; the babe was so small he fit into the badger's massive paws perfectly. Carefully, Windblade moved the old gray rags that the small form was wrapped in, revealing fluffy brown fur with a mask that was an even darker brown.

"Well, sah, what shall we do with the little rogue?" asked a younger Clary.

There was a moment of silence as the big badger began to gently stroke the ferretbabe's head. The baby stared up at Windblade with a solemn expression on his angelic face.

"We'll keep him," said the badger lord softly.

Clary, along with all the other hares, were a bit surprised, but they all nodded their heads in solemn agreement with their Badger Lord.

"We shall raise him here, in this mountain," said Windblade in his big, firm voice. "And he will be treated as an equal around here," he added with a trace of iron.

* * *

Windblade almost immediately fell in love with the ferretbabe, whom he decided to name "Gerrith" after his father.

Taking baby Gerrith to his room, Windblade bathed him carefully in warm water, swathed him a blanket of red velvet, and brought out a bottle of warm milk.

The harenurses' insisted that they were capable of doing such things, but Windblade detested the idea of having the ferretbabe out of his sight for a moment. The hares were all filled with wonder that a Badger Lord of all creatures should set such great store by a vermin, even if it was a baby.

All the time Windblade had washed Gerrith, the baby had simply sat, the same solemn expression on his face. He allowed the big badger to wash him and clothe him without complaint.

However, when Windblade tried to put the bottle in the baby's mouth, Gerrith squeezed his mouth tight and yanked his head away, making a small squeaking sound.

"Mmf! Mmf!"

Windblade smiled at the baby's antics while he tried to feed his charge. But the tiny ferretbabe adamantly refused, his mouth a small line, his large eyes narrowed.

Finally Windblade began to softly sing a lullaby that his mother had once sang to him when he had been a babe. It was a soothing song, in which the singer told his audience that he loved them more than anything and that he'd do anything for them.

While the badger was singing, Gerrith tentatively put his mouth on the bottle, and began drinking.

* * *

Three seasons later, Windblade found himself speaking with Clary about scouting affairs, when he saw little Gerrith come dashing by, a free, careless grin on his face.

A harewife came scurrying after him, a suspicious, disapproving look on her stern features.

A crowd of leverets brought up the rear, all of them giggling. One of them was holding what looked like to be the harewife's favorite comb. . . .

* * *

Ten seasons later, Gerrith stood on one of the tables during a performance time.

The young ferret was clad in ragged silks, with a scarf tied around his head, a seashell patch over one eye, and a saber thrust through his waist sash.

One would think that he looked every inch a sea vermin, but actually, he looked more like a sea otter than anything else. It was his tail that helped him in this.

Unlike most ferrets, Gerrith's tail had grown quite long and hefty, and since his fur was brown, many had mistaken him for an otter if they saw him from the back.

The young ferret was singing a raucous ditty for his hare friends. It was a song that he had learned from a real actual sea otter. It was about how lovely it was to be at sea, and all the adventures that one could have. It also spoke about how one could slay numerous vermin.

Occasionally everybeast wondered how Gerrith would be able to sing that song about creatures that was his kind like that. But then they remembered that Gerrith grew up with the knowledge that most vermin were evil and wily creatures, always ready for plunder and murder.

The young ferret also grew up the knowledge of how his mother had died, and that had made him great friends with many of the hares.

All of the younger hares were in awe of Gerrith, mostly because he was so witty and audacious. The young haremaids, however, liked him for other reasons.

All of the older hares thought of him as a mischievous little scamp, but one that didn't mean any real harm.

Colonel Clary was probably the one hare that ever showed any dislike for Gerrith (and that was little), for the young ferret was constantly arguing with him. But Gerrith didn't bare a grudge against the hare colonel. He just liked to fluster him.

Windblade looked upon Gerrith as both a son and a brother. The two were extremely close, which was why it was said that Windblade would go down in history for being friends with a vermin.

Yet, in his heart, Gerrith was an adventurer.

Living in a mountain was not the life for the young ferret.

Tonight was going to be the last dinner he was going to have at Salamandastron for a long time. Even though he was very young, he had been deemed capable enough to undertake his journey.

However, a few hares would be going with him, just in case.

* * *

"Take care of yourself," Windblade whispered as he tightly embraced the young ferret.

"I would, except you're squishing me," wheezed Gerrith as he looked up at the Badger Lord with his large sea-blue eyes and gave a smile, trying to contain the tears that threatened to spill.

Windblade released Gerrith and after a long, tearful farewell, the young ferret turned began his journey.

It was not long after that, that Horty's parents were murdered and the young hare came to live at Salamandastron.

* * *

An eagle had come to Windblade, telling him that over the past five seasons, Gerrith had formed up an army of woodlanders, of which he was the leader. The eagle had arrived right after the badger lord had heard word of the corsair ships making their way down to the mountain. Windblade had been surprised at the coincidence, but nevertheless he sent word to Gerrith, begging for assistance.

Gerrith answered.

And now the threat against the mountain was gone.

And now Windblade had to deal with another issue: his two sons, Gerrith and Horty.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Notes: I just want to pause and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I also want to know who was the really nice person who put my fic into a C2 community. I want to thank you for being so nice! (And the fic really isn't all that good)_

_Well, let's get on with the show and see what happens, shall we?_

**Chapter Five**

The banqueting hall in Salamandastron was filled with creatures chatting happily away with each other. There were many long tables about with every seat filled.

Horty sat alone at a small side table alone among the jubilant woodlanders.

Pretty squirrelmaids gossiped with pretty haremaids. Brawny otters clapped young hares on the back. Big hedgehogs laughed with tiny leverets. Strong-looking mice chatted with old hares. Wild-looking shrews sang merry songs of victory with roguish hares.

Horty spoke to no one and didn't smile once. His face was completely clouded over and his ears were bent over.

Delicious food drinks were served; there seemed to be an unending abundance of them.

Horty never once touched his food. He didn't feel like eating.

None of the other woodlanders seemed to notice the young hare's moody demeanor among all the gaiety and celebration.

Neither did Horty notice Windblade standing over him until he spoke.

"Horty?"

The hare looked up, startled, then gave his Lord a stiff look. "Yes, m'lord?"

The Badger Lord looked uneasy for awhile, then, pointing to the seat next to the young hare, asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Horty sighed. "No, it's not."

"Would you mind if somebeast sat next to you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well, good," Windblade said. And with that, he turned and beckoned to somebeast over his shoulder. Horty felt his eyes go round again.

It was the ferret.

"This is Gerrith," explained Windblade. "He's the one who led the woodlanders in the defense against the sea vermin. He used to live here on this mountain before you came to live here. I'd like it very much if you would be host to him."

For a moment there was a pause of uneasy silence.

Then the young hare said through clenched teeth, "Fine."

The ferret, Gerrith, stepped forward and held out his paw, a friendly smile on his handsome face. "So you're Horty. Windblade has told me so much about you."

Horty nodded, grudgingly taking the offered paw as well as a good look at the ferret. Before he had been too far away for Horty to see him properly; but now the young hare realized that this ferret was extremely young. In fact, he was probably even Horty's age.

_They told me I was too young to come with them and here _he _is leading a whole army against a bunch of sea vermin! _

Horty felt a wave of jealous anger against all the other hares; resentment against Windblade; and intense hatred for the young, blue-eyed ferret before him.

"I hope you two enjoy tonight's festivities," said the Badger Lord as he went up to the head table to take his seat.

Horty immediately looked down at his plate and began eating, silently refusing to host to a vermin, especially a ferret.

Gerrith seemed to be of a quiet type too. He ate the food before him without comment to the hare beside him.

The celebration wore on, and the feasting began to slacken. Even the hares couldn't lift another morsel to their mouths. Soon creatures began to get up to do little performances (those who weren't stuffed to the gills).

Mice and shrews sang songs. Squirrels and otters did acrobatic feats. Hedgehogs wrestled on stilts; it was this particular thing that got everybeast laughing.

Then a few hares got up to do a few fancy sword tricks. Their rapiers became mere blurs as they whipped them about, causing the audience to gasp in awe. When the hares were finished, they said over the applause, "Ah yes, but young Horty over there, he's the best swordsbeast in all of Salamandastron! Come over here, Horty; show 'em what you've got!"

"Yes, come up Horty! Show 'em all what you got, me lad!"

Horty got up reluctantly, not feeling like doing any tricks. But everybeast was practically screaming for him to come up that he felt like he had no choice. He saw Windblade smile at him, and the young hare felt something within himself lighten.

Drawing his sword, Horty held it in a fighting stance. Everybeast fell silent. Then the young hare swung his sword over his head, around his body, under his feet so fast that it was a blur. Horty whipped the blade through the air like lighting, stabbing invisible foes here and there.

"EEEUUULLLIIIAA!!!" roared the young hare as he lept into the air and drove his sword into a table. Horty bowed among all the wild applause, feeling slightly better.

"Good job, Horty!"

"Well done, young un!"

"I've never seen such skill!" cried one of the woodlanders.

"Nobeast can cross swords like our Horty!" yelled one of the hares.

"Oh really?!" roared a squirrelmaid. Everybeast turned to look at her. "I know a creature who can whip that rabbit's tail without even trying!"

Horty felt a rush of anger towards the squirrelmaid. "Do you now? Well then, bring him forth, and we'll see who whips who in the end!"

The squirrelmaid stood on the table she was seated at and pointed across the room. "Our leader, Gerrith, can turn a sword like no other!"

All eyes zoomed over to where the young ferret sat, who looked petrified.

"Ferrl. . . ." moaned Gerrith, obviously embarrassed. "You shouldn't go around wailing your head off about--"

"I challenge you to a duel!"

All eyes went back to Horty.

It was time for Windblade to look petrified.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Horty said yet again.

Gerrith did nothing. He just stared into the young hare's hard eyes.

The squirrelmaid, Ferrl, cried out, "Go to it, Gerrith! Show that rabbit what you're made of!"

And with that, she leaped from the table, raced over to the young ferret, handed him a sword, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him over to Horty.

Tables were cleared and pushed to the side to provide more room for the two young swordbeasts. Windblade looked as if he wanted to stop it, but knew that there wasn't any good reason he could use without offending anybeast.

The two young ones stood before each other and saluted, then took on fighting stances.

Horty and Gerrith circled each other warily, each holding his sword tightly in his paw.

Suddenly Horty swung his blade to disarm his opponent--

--only to find his blade being blocked by Gerrith's.

Horty loosed himself and swung again . . . and again . . . and again . . . only to be blocked every time. Grinding his teeth, the young hare made more aggressive advances against the ferret, driving him backward, hoping to pin Gerrith against the wall.

Without warning the young ferret suddenly turned around, and for a moment, it looked as though he was about to run away from Horty; but instead Gerrith actually used the wall to jump off from to leap over the young hare's head!

Horty whirled around only in time to block his opponent's blade. As they continued to fight, the young hare began to realize that he had met his match. There had been no hare in the entire mountain who could cross swords with him; not even visiting woodlanders had proved themselves worthy against him. But this ferret . . . he was Horty's equal, and that only added to the hare's hatred against him.

Then, to Horty's shock and horror, Gerrith had disarmed him!

The hare dived for his sword, but the ferret got there first. He snatched it up and stood holding both blades in Horty's face.

The young hare sucked his breath in, staring into the two blade points held by the ferret before him. Suddenly he found himself remembering the day when those ferrets had killed his parents and had left him for dead. . . .

His thoughts were broken by Ferrl the squirrelmaid's loud cheering. Soon the woodlanders joined her, and not long after that, the hares began to clap and cheer as well.

Horty stared up into Gerrith's face, hating it, hating everything about the ferret.

_My age, he's _my_ age, and he's a leader of a whole army and better than me at swordplay . . . and no doubt Windblade thinks of him as a son, the way how he told me that he used to live here and tried to make me host to him like that. _

Gerrith reached down to help Horty up, a sincere, somewhat apologetic smile on his handsome face. Horty did not take it, but got up on his own. He smiled back, a false, ill-mannered smile, and said quietly, "Good match. You fight well."

Gerrith nodded, still smiling sincerely. "Thanks. You also fight very well. You're the best swordsbeast I've come across."

Horty nodded, still smiling insincerely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sleep didn't come easily to Horty that night. He spent what seemed like countless hours tossing and turning in his bed, twisting his covers and pounding his pillow.

When sleep did come, the young hare's dreams were plagued with visions of his parents lying dead before him, with ferrets standing over them, laughing insanely, waving their blood-stained weapons about.

Then their ranks parted and Gerrith stepped forward, his handsome face grinning evilly. In his paw he held two deadly-looking swords; the blades stained crimson with the blood of Horty's parents.

Horty felt an overwhelming amount of hatred for the young ferret then, but soon it was all washed away and replaced with shock and horror. Windblade had appeared behind Gerrith, smiling the same evil, blood-thirsty smile as the ferret. The Badger Lord laughed wickedly as Gerrith began to strike at Horty with his two blades.

The young hare woke up with a start, shaking and sweaty all over. He blinked his eyes in the darkness, realizing that they were somewhat dry, as though he had been crying in his sleep. When Horty felt his pillow, he found that it was damp. This worried the young hare; Horty had never cried before; except for his parents when they died.

The young hare decided that sleep was out of the question; so he arose and clothed himself in a sand-colored smock. As he dressed, he noticed that it was still night out, and it wasn't going to be morning for a long while.

A full moon was shining forth through Horty's window, surrounded by twinkling stars. The young hare decided that he would go for a walk down on the beach.

* * *

The pale moonlight cast a strange whiteness over the shore, giving it a slightly eerie look. But Horty was not afraid; he had often walked out along the shore at night before. This was the young hare's favorite time of day, or night, rather.

It was so quiet and peaceful and dark. The smell of seasalt entered Horty's nostrils as he took a deep breath.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Horty almost jumped out of his fur!

"Oh, sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!"

Turning, the hare saw that the creature that had just spoken was . . . Gerrith!

Angry and flustered, Horty was unable to keep his tone civil. "What are you doing out here? Can't I go on a simple walk without you coming after me? You've made my life miserable enough already!"

The ferret appeared to be surprised. "What are you talking--"

"Humiliating me at sword-fighting and getting to gloat how you got to fight in a war while I'm locked up with all the young and old wasn't enough for you, eh?!" roared Horty, his face twisted up in wrath.

Gerrith looked bewildered. "What are you--"

"You humiliated me in front of all those creatures! In front of the hares! IN FRONT OF LORD WINDBLADE!!"

Gerrith shook his head, his brow furrowing. "I-I didn't mean to--"

"Ooh, but that's not enough either, huh?! No, you just skip off and make Lord Windblade _soooo _proud of you!"

"Horty--"

"You took everything from me!" the young hare screamed. He was unable to make himself stop; it seemed as though now every bit of anger and resentment that he had been bottling up for so many seasons was now wanting to get out. Horty had wanted to say this to the ferret that had killed his parents, but he decided to make do with the ferret he had now. "My parents, my friends, my talent, my honor, my chance at going to war, _and you've even taken Windblade from me!"_

"Horty--!"

"And now you've come to gloat about it! You, and all your kind, the vermin, they're all the same! _Filthy murdering scum that love to see others suffer!"_

"HORTY--!"

"OH, SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" And with that, Horty turned and ran back up the beach toward Salamandastron, weeping and crying and stumbling all the way, leaving a startled and much hurt Gerrith standing alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** My apologies for keeping you all waiting. But, to make up for it, for all of you who asked me to update another chapter, I give you three. ;)

And btw, does anyone know how I would get the chapter title centered? I've tried and tried, but it won't stay in just the center!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Horty slumped himself down on his bed, weeping uncontrollably.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, with beautiful weather and delicious food. Everybeast went down to the dining hall fresh-faced and chipper.

All except two: Horty and Gerrith.

Gerrith was looking rather solemn as he sat down and helped himself to breakfast.

Horty's countenance was glum and his usually straight shoulders were slumped.

Windblade noticed this, and immediately decided to have a talk with the both of them; separately, that is.

"What's the matter, Gerrith?" asked Ferrl the squirrelmaid. "What's the grim look for? You look like you're going to a funeral!"

Gerrith shrugged. "Oh, I suppose I ate too much last night."

Ferrl nodded. "Aye, and fighting that hare probably wasn't too good for your stomach, huh?"

Gerrith looked over at where Horty sat. "I suppose."

* * *

Later Gerrith told Windblade that he and his army would be leaving that day, much to the Badger Lord's surprise and disappointment.

"But you've only stayed one night. Don't you think you could all remain for a few more days? It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Oh, I couldn't do that to you; you've already got your hands full with feeding all these hares."

"Nonsense! I insist that you stay. It'll be no trouble. Your friends miss you and your army are dearly loved by the hares. They'd be grieved if you left so soon."

"I don't think so," said Gerrith quietly, not looking at the Badger Lord.

Windblade narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

"It's very kind of you to offer us to stay longer, but--"

"Why don't you think that the hares would be sad if you left?"

"Oh, I do," Gerrith hastened to explain. "It's just--"

"You don't think Horty would be sad."

The young ferret stared into the Badger Lord's piercing dark eyes.

"You think Horty would be relieved if you left."

Gerrith hung his head. "It's not that--"

"Did Horty say something to you?"

The badger's question stung Gerrith. "W-well. . . ."

Windblade reached out and brought the ferret's face up. "Tell me everything."

Gerrith sighed and told the Badger Lord all.

When he was finished, Windblade was silent for awhile. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and tired. "His parents were killed by ferrets."

Gerrith blinked. "Oh. Oh I see. . . ."

"He resents the fact that he was made to stay inside the mountain while you were out there fighting with me and the hares. And you're his age."

Gerrith nodded, and remained silent.

"He also resents the fact that you beat him at sword fighting. Before, nobeast was as good as he at sword fighting; but now he was beaten by a creature that he holds a special grudge for."

Gerrith remained silent.

Windblade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I think he also realizes that I think of you like a son, just like how I think of him like a son."

Finally Gerrith spoke. "He thinks you put me over him? You'd never choose favorites among your creatures!"

Windblade nodded, sighing. "I know, but I think he believes otherwise."

The ferret sighed as well and sat down. The Badger Lord reached over and took his paw. Gerrith looked up into his tired, kind face. "So what do you suggest I do?"

Windblade thought for awhile before answering. "Well, stay here a bit longer, but stay out of Horty's way. I'll speak to him. He usually listens to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Oooooohhh, Gerrith is just as handsome as always," sighed a young haremaid.

"He is not, he's even more handsome than he was!" said another haremaid.

"And he's a lot more grown-up," commented a third haremaid. "He's a lot more grimmer than before. I wonder what all he's been through?"

Horty rolled his eyes. He was down on the beach with some of the young hares and Gerrith and some of the younger woodlanders. Gerrith and some of the young males were jousting or wrestling in the sand while the females watched, giggling and fluttering their eyelashes. Ferrl was among them, her eyes ever upon Gerrith. Horty was sitting on the sand, somewhat apart from the group, leaning back on his elbows. He felt hot and tired, which was something new to him. Usually he always felt this surge of energy flowing through him that made him leap, box, wrestle, and fight savagely.

But lately he felt as if just by meeting Gerrith his strength was draining away.

Windblade had explained Gerrith to Horty, about how he was a foundling on a corsair ship and that both of his parents were presumably dead, and that he had left the mountain when he was only twelve seasons old to seek adventure. Windblade had also told Horty that he expected him to be nice to Gerrith, regardless of the fact that he was a ferret. Though Horty would've rather been drowned in the ocean, he made absolute certain that he was polite to the young ferret and that he didn't go off screaming at him again.

Horty still felt a little ashamed of what he did that night, and was determined not to let it happen again. And he figured that would be easy, as long as he never went near Gerrith ever again. . . .

* * *

A great sickness fell over the mountain.

Nobeast had been prepared for it, nor did any of them know what could've caused it. Some of the hares intimated that the visiting woodlanders brought it ashore with them, but Windblade would hear none of that.

"Wherever it came from, it'll do us no good arguing about it. What we need to concentrate on right now is how to defeat it. Come on, troops! We only just defeated a whole horde of seavermin! We're not going to let some measly illness bring us down, are we?!"

The hares and woodlanders cheered heartily that they wouldn't, but as the days went by, spirits began to fade. And things didn't get any better when Lord Windblade himself became sick.

Horty when he heard had rushed to the badger's bedchamber – only to meet with the sight of Gerrith already holding Windblade's paw.

For a split second, the young hare felt as if he had been slapped. Then that same strange, horrible feeling from that night on the beach began creeping up on him.

"Get," he growled through clenched teeth, "away from him."

This time, Gerrith was already filled with frustrated grief, so he whirled on Horty, all manners forgotten. "You keep away! He doesn't need some hard-faced–"

"I need both of you," the ailing badger lord rasped. He held out both of his paws, which each of his adopted sons took, both looking sadly down at their adoptive father.

"Both of you, listen to me," Windblade said, his face graying and thinner. "My days may be drawing to an end–"

"Don't talk like that!" Gerrith quickly said.

"No!" Horty said at the same time, shaking his head as his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't die – knowing that the two of you. . . ."

"My lord!" a healer-hare came rushing in, looking very excited. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've finally found some documents that describe just the type of decease we have, and it also tells of a cure!"

"A cure?!" Horty and Gerrith joyfully cried out. "Well where is it? Did you make it?!"

Here the hare's face fell slightly. "That's where the problem starts. I do know how to make the medicine, and I do have most of what it calls for. . . ."

Both young hare and ferret felt their hearts fail at the word "most".

"But I do know where we should be able find the rest of the ingredients!" the hare quickly added. "I'm sure Redwall Abbey would have them. The only thing to worry about is how fast we can get them."

"I'll get them!" Horty said, already thinking of all the provisions he'll need to take with him.

"You don't even know the way to Redwall!" Gerrith said scornfully. "But I do! I'll go, and–"

"You're not fast enough to get there and back on time!" screamed Horty.

"If I'm fast enough to beat you I'm fast enough–" retorted Gerrith, only he was cut off by a sharp roar from Windblade.

"ENOUGH!" the badger then fell back against his cushions; that roar had taken a lot out of him. His two sons hurried forward, both ashamed suddenly.

"You'll both go," Windblade breathed. "Help each other. Save our mountain. Save . . . me," he added with a slight smile. "And save . . . each other."

And with that enigmatic note, the badger lord fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
